Her Evolution
by vietnamesegurl
Summary: Athrun,Kira,Lacus,Dearka,Mirialla,Yzak and Shiho are all full vampires and are enjoying their life.Cagalli in the other hand is a halfvampire.Find out more inside! Main Pairings: AXC the others you know
1. Prologue

Prologue

This History thing below belongs to **Seedling**.

_History:_

_In the olden times, people believed that vampires were real. And they were right... Believing that vampires were all wiped out. They were wrong... Believing that vampires only appear in the night. They were wrong... They were dead wrong. Vampires still live among them!_

_But they learned to control their hunger... They learned on how to eat animal meat (and I mean cooked) other than human's or blood... They adapted to survive under the light of the sun... Learned to hide their fangs (like duh!)... Controlled the fear of garlic? NO! They still fear this... this... this barbaric thing! They learned to act as normal beings except for the tolerance of garlic, they haven't been able to control._

_Vampires now a days, are born as humans, at least the females only (dont ask why I just got this stupid idea when eating junk food and watching Creep keeper). Then by their teen years, 18 to be exact, they get bitten by their betrothed. Men are born naturally as vampires and then betrothed to women whom they shall 'un-flower' when the female shall reach 18, exactly 18, midnight 18 (that exact). In every year before the age of 18, the females could do anything on this special day, except get 'un-flowered'. But when turning 18 she has no other choice but to go through it. Or else the female would be thrown into a pit of GARLIC and be burned to death by the garlic._

_Vampire males, the 'fiancés' of the half vampire females, go 'crazy' when the females get late for the ritual or refuse to do the ritual. They search for the females around the area and perform the ritual by short cut. In other words, perform the ritual in the closest area where they can be alone. If ever the females manage to fight back, they loose all chances of being a vampire and die in a year's time or less or sometimes longer if the female has a child. If the male vampire finds out that the female he is performing the ritual with has already been 'un-flowered', the male shall instead kill the female and the person responsible for 'un-flowering' the female. No matter how kind or caring a vampire male is, they can't control themselves during the time of their ritual._

Ok here's some little changes from Seedling

-females get bitten in the age of 16 but for the Princess (female daughter from generation by generation) gets bitten in the age of 18 (its just my imagination XD).

-females don't get thrown into a pit of garlic when they refused.

In this story Cagalli is a half-breed (half vampire). She will be a full vampire once she gets bitten. All the main male characters don't go to high school because they were born as smart asses. LOL!

Ok that's all for now……on to the 1st chapter! 'Seductive Stalker'


	2. Seductive Stalker

Hey pplz! This is my 1st fanfic! Hehe plz R&R! If you do, I'll be able to continue with my story! Ok, you know what the characters look like so if you do….good! Cuz I don't want to explain what they look like in the story -- it'll take forever to type this chapter. So anywayz, enjoy!

Note: I do not own GS/GSD and the characters!

" " talking

' ' thinking/thoughts.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1-Seductive Stalker

_7:00am, October 30th_

_Ding Dong!_

"Kira, open the door, the Zalas are here!"

"Yes mother!" a young brown-haired boy, Kira, rushed to the door and pulled it widely. There stood Patrick and Leonore Zala, and of course his childhood friend Athrun Zala,

who will soon to be Cagalli's husband. Kira's Father, Ulen Hibiki appeared behind Kira.

"Ulen! Long time no see, my good friend!" Patrick grinned. He held out his hand for a firm handshake. Ulen smiled and shooked his hand. "Come in, make yourself at home. By the way Leonore, Via (his wife) is at the dining room with some silks since you too ladies are making the dress." Leonore smiled. "Thank you Ulen." She floated away from the mens and enter through the dining room.

"Now…," Patrick began. "About Cagalli's ritual…"

Kira cocked his eyebrow up. "Discussing about this now? Her birth- I mean our birthday is like 6 or 7 months away!"

Ulen sighed and shook his head. "Kira,"

"Yes?"

"Wake up Cagalli, please. She'll be late for school."

"Fine…whatever." Kira turned and flew up the stairs to Cagalli's room. Athrun followed him.

Kira stood in front of his 'dear' twin sister's door. He gulped. He wanted to knock but he'll end up getting beaten up by her…again.

"Kira just open the door, you don't have to knock." Athrun whispered.

"But-" Kira was cut off.

"I'll just do it !" he swung the door wide open. Kira's eyes went wide on what he saw. Athrun grinned and enjoyed the view. Kira quickly flew to his room and locked his door. Athrun slowly walked into Cagalli's room. She stood in one spot, barely naked, gripping her green panties and her face is flushed deep red.

Athrun went up to her and gave her breast a squeeze.

"Your breast seemed to be growing quite well," he leaned down to her breast and kissed her hard pebble. "Its very b-"

_Smack_

"GET OUT NOW YOU PERVE!" Cagalli's scream roared throughout the mansion. With her own two hands, she pushed Athrun out of her room and slammed the door right in front of his face.

Athrun gave out a deep sigh. "Geez, I was just saying good morning." With that he went back down and waited for her in the kitchen.

_After Breakfast_

'Damnit, why does **every** vampire dudes have to be such perves?' Cagalli sighed. She hates to wake up early in the morning. While she is walking to school she heard bat sounds.

"Oh great." She mumbled. Cagalli turned her body around and narrowed her eyes at the 'perve'. The bat landed on the ground and transformed into a human-shaped figure.

Cagalli faced on the ground, daring not to look at 'his' face and crossed her arms. "What do you want? Make it quick or else I'll be late!"

Athrun walked up to Cagalli, and with his fingers he gently lifted up her face from her chin. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry, ok? Its just my hormones…will you forgive me?"

"Well, ok," Athrun smiled. "but…" Cagalli place both of her hands on each side of his cheeks. She grind her body to his and nibbled his earlobe. "but…" Athrun stared at her neck, how he **ever** wanted to bite and suck her juicy blood from it, but he have to wait until the ritual. "But what, Cagalli?" he moaned. Cagalli grinned, then is faded from her face. "NEXT TIME, KNOCK YOU GOD DAMN FUCKING IDIOT!" her yells echoed away. Athrun jumped back and massaged his eats. Cagalli grinned. She turned back to her direction and skipped away to school.

_Afternoon (During Lunch)_

Cagalli sat outside under a tree, eating her hotdog. Athrun (in bat form) flew and sat down on a branch of the tree that she's sitting under and transformed into human form.(A/N: No one was around outside but those two )

"So…" he began.

"I'm going shopping after lunch so don't mind looking for me in Geography class."

"Really? Where are you going?" he jumped down and sat beside 'his' Cagalli. She let out a sigh. "Just don't follow me, I'll be fine!"

"But-"Athrun was cut off by a 'retarded' awful voice. A purple-haired dude came.

"Cagalli, darling," the purple-haired guy exclaimed. He stopped and narrowed his eyes on Athrun. "Who is he?" he pointed straight at Athrun.

Cagalli angrily stood up and stomped her way in front of him. "Its rude to point, Yuuna. And FYI, he's my **fiancée**," Yuuna's eyes went bewildered wide open.

"So back off, you creep!" and with that Yuuna angrily walked away.

Athrun cocked his eyebrow up. "Who the hell is he? He's so …so….so gay!" Cagalli chuckled lightly. "Well obviously he **is**! But its so annoying when he flirts around with me." Athrun frowned. "Now Athrun, don't go biting guys just because they flirt with me, I'll be fine! I'll just kick their assed off if I need to."

_RIIIIIIING!_

"Oh crap! Gotta pack my things!" Cagalli face towards to Athrun. "Now you! Fly back to my mansion!" with that she ran inside of her school.

Athrun smirked. "We'll just see about that!" he transformed himself into a bad and followed Cagalli.

_The Mall (Change Room)_

Cagalli tried on a vampire costume. She looked at her reflection. 'This costume fits…' she thought.

"I see…so you're buying costumes." Cagalli gasped and turned. It was him…again.

"Athrun! How the hell did you get in the change room?"

"Well duh, I was in my bat form and-"

"I told you to go back to my place you idiotic perve!"

"C'mon! Cant 'bat-boy' have some fun?"

Cagalli glared at him. "No! you've already had fun yesterday in your birthday celebration! Now go away!"

Athrun sighed. He transformed back into a bat and flew away. With him gone she turned back to the mirror behind her and modelize herself.

'I guess I can wear this for the party.'

Phew! Finally done! Plz R&R! hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Later! ;)


	3. Happy Halloween

**Thnx for the reviews pplz! Even though though there's only 5 hehe. Ok here's chapter 2! 'Happy Halloween' ok I noe I noe its not Halloween but its just part of the fanficcy…ok enough talk….here's chapter 2!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2-Happy Halloween

_6:45am (Breakfast)_

Kira and Athrun stared at Cagalli blankly. Kira thought she wasn't an early 'bat' with full of energy. Cagalli is gobbling her omelets with a loaf of bread in her left hand and a fork that has a salad pierce with it on her right.

Cagalli roughly shoved her fork into her mouth, chewing and swallowing her food. She looked up to the boys.

"What are you looking at?" she retorted.

Kira sweatdrop. "Errr…nothing, just staring at the clock ….hehehe…"

"Ok then," she faced Athrun. "How come you're still here?"

Athrun grinned. "Well my parents lets me stay here as long as I want to spend more time with you!"

"Whatever," Cagalli stood up from her chair and placed her plates in the empty sink. "Gotta go to school now." Kira raised his eyebrow up. "Now? Your school doesn't start until 8:15."

"Yeah but, I need to help Lacus, Milly, and Shiho with the Halloween decorations in the gym. And besides, there's going to be a party in out math class and after that will be the dance tonight, so we have to speed up!"

"Hey," Kira spoke again, "are we invited?"

"Sure," Cagalli ran up the stairs. "but don't embarrass me in front of my human friends!" she called out.

"I'm so definitely going." mumbled Athrun. Kira chuckled. "Is it because of that creep Yuuna you told me about last night?"

"Well duh, he might've rape Cagalli at the dance, and as her fiancée, it is my duty to protect her!" he slammed his fist down on the kitchen table.

Kira chuckled again. "Good Luck!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gym_

"Hey sorry I'm late guys!" Cagalli called out from the gym door as she ran up to the girls. Lacus jumped down from the ladder she was standing on. "It's ok Cagalli."

Mirialla and Shiho appeared with a giant stuffed bat. "So…" Mirialla spoke. Shiho knew what Mirialla is going to ask so she finishes the sentence off for her. "Athrun slowed you down which caused you to be late, correct?"

Cagalli panted breathlessly. "Yes! And he's inside of me right now!" Cagalli unbuttoned her uniform blouse. Athrun (bat form) was hanging on to her white bra. He made some bat noise which causes the girls to giggle. "What did he say?" asked Cagalli.

Lacus giggled lightly. "He said you breast size is a B so you shouldn't wear an A size bra."

"WHAAAAAAT?" Athrun flew out beside Shiho and transformed into a human figure. "Hey, it's true!"

"Athrun, would you like to help us decorate the gym?" Mirialla asked.

"Sure! I'll be glad to." Cagalli eyed him evilly. "This time, no funny stuff, you had your **fun**. Got it?"

Athrun nodded. Shiho jumped up. "Ok, lets go!" All three girls went on each side of the gym. Athrun turned to his attention on Cagalli. "You know…"

Cagalli buttoned her blouse. "Hmmm…?"

"we could have out own **fun** after the ritual." he whispered seductively.

Cagalli stood up and walked away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile at the mansion_

Kira went through Cagalli wardrobe. He was looking for his favorite t-shirt that she'd borrowed…or can I say, stole. 'Where the hell is it?' his hand touched something hard, he pulled the object out….it's her diary with the keys! Kira grinned evilly. 'I guess I can stall some time.' He opened her diary and read through it. Nothing funny or humiliating, it was kinda boring for him. He flipped the page over to her last entry. After reading it, he was deeply shocked.

_Dear Diary,_

_7 more months until the 'ritual'. My heart raced, already 7 more months?_

_I feel so excited! I, Cagalli Yula Hibiki,_

_Princess of the Lunar Universe will become a full vampire!_

_I couldn't wait until my 18th birthday…but…I had some strange feelings inside_

_of me lately when every time I think about becoming a full vampire. Now_

_I realized it , I didn't want to become a full vampire. I still want to be part of my human side. Sure, being a full is fun, transforming into bats, flying, fear of garlics…but, being part human is fun too. Humans has good tender hearts than vampires do. My soon-to-be husband, Athrun Zala will…change me on my 18th birthday…but…my decision is final! I will **not** transform into a full! I shall run away if I have to. My decision is final!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_7:15pm_

"Damnit Zala are you done yet?"

"Almost! Hold on!"

Tonight is the night of the Halloween dance. Already Cagalli is already 15 minutes late because of Athrun, who takes a long time to dress up. Cagalli is already wearing a black spaghetti string strap dress, a black cape clipped on her dress and long black and red boots.

"Yo Athrun,"

Athrun called out back. "What?"

"You don't have to wear a costume! You can transform into a vampire! People will think it's just a costume if you transform!"

"Oh really? Wow I haven't thought about that! Haha!"

"Cagalli frowned. "Duh, that's what Kira, Yzak, and Dearka did now hurry up!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Halloween Dance_

"I wonder what took Cagalli and Athrun so long?" wondered Lacus.

"Pffft…Athrun was trying on costumes." Kira answered.

"He could at least transform." giggled Lacus.

Mirialla and Dearka came and join the couples. "Hey, you should've seen Yzak and Shiho danced, they were awesome!" winked Dearka.

"So, where's AsuCag," Mirialla asked. "they're late!"

**Music now playing 'Lose Control'- by Missy Eliot feat. Ciara and Fatman **(a/n: its fatman right?)

"Ooooh Kira! I love this song! Lets dance!" squealed Lacus as she dragged him to the dance floor.

Dearka whispered in Mirialla's ear. "Probably making out." Mirialla frowned at Dearka and nudged him hard with her elbow.

"Sorry we're late!" a voice called out to Dearka and Mirialla.

Mirialla turned to the person who called out, it was Athrun and Cagalli. "Oh! Hey Cagalli! Nice costume!"

Cagalli smiled. "Thanks! You look great to…even though you've transformed, hehe."

"Yo Athrun, I thought you and Cags were making out since you two were late." joked Dearka.

Athrun chuckled. "Well, I wish!"

Cagalli blushed furiously and walked away. "Hey Cagalli," Athrun called out. "wait! I was just kidding!" he followed her, leaving Dearka and Mirialla alone.

Mirialla glared at Dearka. "Hey, I was joking around!" Dearka smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AsuCag_

"**Now playing 'Only Hope'- by Mandy Moore'** (it's a soft song)

Athrun quickly grabbed Cagalli's arm and dragged her to the dance floor with him. He placed both of her hands around his neck and he placed his around her waist. He started to move their bodies around, dancing along with the music.

"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" whispered Athrun. Cagalli stayed silent. He gazed at her; he never knew that she was beautiful when he's close to her. Cagalli noticed him staring at her and blush under his gaze. "What?" He placed his index finger on her lips. "Cagalli, do you love me? Not as because of the marriage arrangements, well, what I'm trying to say it, do you indeed love me?" he removed his finger from her lips.

Cagalli looked down. "Athrun, to be honest…I do. When I've first met you, I thought you're going to be like hell, but, I'm wrong…you're pretty cool and…and…handsome."

Athrun noticed her blushing again. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "You're pretty cool too." and with that he pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her on the lips passionately.

From far, someone was watching them….it's….Yuuna. "Athrun, eh…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes! Done the 2nd chapter! Plz Review! I'll be adding more chapters soon! Well…ciao! **


End file.
